Sparklings of a Prime
by BlueSparkPrime
Summary: Sidestory of sorts to Sterling Silver. Optimus is carrying twins. His and Megatron's twins to be exact. I do not Own TFP- I own the sparklings!/ DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! TRANSFORMERS BELONGS TO HASBRO!
1. Chapter 1

Sterling ran out in the open and a few minutes later a green portal opened and the Ratchet, Arcee, and Bumblebee walked out. Sterling ran and they followed.

"Stop!" Sterling stopped and Arcee and Bumblebee drew their blasters.

"Don't hurt me!" She covered her face.

"Who are you?" asked the medic.

"I'm Sterling. I have information on Orion!"

"You do?"

"Yeah. He's been my friend since he came. He's sparked!"

"Sparked?!"

"Megatron sparked him as part of a plan to have an army!" Sterling held out the data pads to Ratchet.

"Why are you telling us this?"

"I don't want the sparklings to be used as soldiers."

"Sparklings?"

"Orion is sparked with twins! Megatron knocked him out and sparked him! It's all on those data pads. I wrote everything down and kept it from my creators. You have to get Orion back! I don't want Megatron to take them!"

"Why would you care?"

"Because I like sparklings and I want those two to have a good life! I'm not evil right now. But I know that I probably will be when I get older. Please just do it now."

* * *

**About a Month Later**

"Well Optimus it seems everything is in working order."

"What of the sparklings?" Optimus put his servo over his abdomen.

"They're perfectly fine. One's a little small but everything else is fine."

"That's good...Ratchet?"

"Yes Optimus?"

"Do you know who their sire is?" Ratchet was hesitant and he sighed.

"By these data pads and Starscream it seems that Megatron is their sire."

"Megatron?"

"Yes." Optimus sighed and looked down.

"Everything's going to be all right Optimus."

"I know."

* * *

**A Few Months Later**

Optimus sat in his private quarters and he set his servo on his abdomen. He smiled and rested hiss helm against the wall. The door opened and Ratchet walked in.

"Good Morning Optimus."

"Good morning Ratchet."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine for the most part. But I'm very tired." Ratchet nodded.

"As expected. Twins are harder to carry then a single sparkling." Optimus nodded. Ratchet used his scanner and scanned over the large mech a few times.

"You and the sparklings are doing very well Optimus."

"Can you tell their genders?"

"I'd have to do an ultra sound to check." Optimus nodded and moved a little.

"Pressure?" The red and blue mech nodded.

"That's normal. You're about the equivalent of 6 months so it's normal."

"Equivalent?"

"You were given a serum to speed up your carrying period."

"Oh." Optimus set his servo over his abdomen.

"It didn't harm the sparklings. It's just making them grow faster." Ratchet sighed.

"Would you like me to do an ultrasound?" Optimus nodded, "yes."

"I'll help you up." Optimus was able to come into a sitting position and Ratchet helped him stand.

"Come with me to the big med-bay."

Ratchet helped Optimus lay on the berth.

"Ratchet?"

"Yes Optimus?"

"What do you think they'll be?" Ratchet paused a minute.

"I think they may be mechs. It's rare for a femme to be sparked. Most of the time mech carriers have mechs. It's rare to have femmes."

* * *

**Later**

Optimus sighed and laid against the berth. He was having femmes. Both of them were femmes.


	2. Chapter 2

**About a Month and A Half Later**

Ratchet gently pressed a spot on Optimus' abdomen.

"Any pressure here?"

"No." Ratchet pressed a different spot.

"Here?"

"A little." Optimus laid his head back on the berth. Several different thoughts came into his processor. What would the sparklings look like? Would they be healthy after they were sparked? Could he handle the task of raising two femme sparklings? Would he be a good parent? All these thoughts made his processor hurt and he opened his optics. Ratchet looked at him; a little worriedly.

"Are you all right Optimus?"

"Yes. I'm fine Ratchet. I'm just very tired."

"Would you like to go to your quarters and recharge?"

"Yes." Ratchet helped Prime to his pedes and Optimus walked to his quarters. He sighed and sat on his berth.

"I do not think I am ready for this...they're due any time now." One of the sparklings kicked him and he looked down with a small smile on his face.

"Little ones you are both so active." He moved his servo over the bulge in his armor. The sparklings kicked. Optimus laid down on his berth, sighed as he closed his optics and fell into recharge.

**The Next Day...**

Optimus woke up to a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. _'Contractions,' _he thought. It was eight the next morning so Ratchet should be up.

::Ratchet?::

::Yes, Optimus?::

::Ratchet I'm having contractions.::

::You are?! I'll be right there!::

Ratchet arrived a few minutes later and Optimus looked up at him.

"How are you feeling Optimus?"

"Tired." The medic scanned Optimus.

"Everything looks fine. I'll help you to the big med-bay." Ratchet helped the Prime up and then helped him to the big med-bay.

**Several Hours Later...**

Ratchet scanned the large mech.

"You're doing good Optimus." He winced.

"About how much longer Ratchet?"

"A few hours at the least." Optimus nodded and a groan escaped his lips. Ratchet watched the monitor closely. The contraction was at its climax and slowly dropping. Ratchet looked at the time. It was about six thirty human time. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Ratchet watched the monitor. Optimus gasped slightly and the medic looked over at him.

"Are you all right Optimus?"

"I think they're ready Ratchet." Ratchet quickly gathered his tools and a few recharge blankets.

* * *

Optimus groaned.

"It's almost over Optimus." Ratchet quickly grabbed a blanket and held a crying sparkling. He clipped the energon line connected to her chest and then laid her in Optimus' arms. She kept crying and Optimus sat up a little further and tried to comfort her. Ratchet picked up the first femme, who was already recharging. Optimus finally calmed the second femme down.

"Do you want me to tell the others Optimus?"

"Yes." Ratchet laid the first in his arms and Optimus looked down at them. They were his own.

* * *

"When were they born?" asked Arcee.

"The eldest was 6:38pm and the second was at 6:59pm."

**_"Has Optimus picked out names yet?"_** asked Bumblebee.

"No. Optimus has not picked out names yet Bumblebee."

* * *

The eldest had woken up once again and yawned. Her sister jumped slightly. She was extremely skittish and afraid of unknown noises. Optimus smiled at both if them. Ratchet walked back in.

"All right Optimus. You should try to rest. You've had a long day." Ratchet took the two from his arms and Optimus laid down on the medical berth.

"I've figured out names for them Ratchet." The medic turned to him with a smile.

"What are they Optimus?"

"The eldest is Nova and the younger is Luna."

"Those are beautiful names Optimus."

"Thank you Ratchet."

* * *

**Yay! Optimus is a mommy now! The sparklings are safe and sound. Should I stop here? or make one more chapter that's fluffy with OP and his twins?**


End file.
